1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to a surgical instrument for detecting attributes of tissue with optical technology.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In endoscopic surgical procedures, surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through a small incision or through narrow endoscopic tubes (cannulas) inserted through a small entrance wound in the skin or through a naturally occurring orifice. Endoscopic surgical procedures performed within the interior of the abdomen are referred to as laparoscopic procedures. As used herein both laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures will be collectively referred to as endoscopic procedures. Endoscopic procedures often require the clinician to act on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from the incision
During endoscopic procedures, a surgeon may benefit from knowing attributes of tissue being manipulated to increase the effectiveness of the procedure. For example, knowing the thickness of tissue may aid a surgeon in selecting the proper size staple for the tissue. In addition, identifying the vascular properties within the surgical site the surgeon may identify the red blood cell concentration to determine whether the tissue is diseased or cancerous.